1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polyprenyl carboxylic acid compounds represented by the following general formula (I): ##STR2## wherein R stands for a hydrogen atom or an alkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkyl or aryl group, and n is an integer of 6 to 11,
And to a hypertensive agent comprising as an active ingredient there polyprenyl carboxylic acid compounds.